filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Die Schöne und das Biest (1991)
Die Schöne und das Biest (Originaltitel: Beauty and the Beast) ist der 30. abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studios und erschien im Jahr 1991. Er basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Volksmärchen aus Frankreich. Zu dem Film gibt es zwei weitere Teile, die zeitlich innerhalb der Zeitspanne, die Belle beim Biest im Schloss verbringt ansiedeln (so genannte Midquels). Diese sind Die Schöne und das Biest: Weihnachtszauber aus dem Jahr 1997 und Die Schöne und das Biest: Belles zauberhafte Welt aus dem Jahr 1998. Handlung Ein Erzähler berichtet über einen herzlosen, oberflächlichen jungen Prinzen, der eines Tages eine hässliche Bettlerin abwies, die ihn um Asyl für die Nacht bat und ihm eine Rose dafür anbot. Sie ermahnte ihn mehrmals, sich nicht von ihrer äußeren Erscheinung irren zu lassen, dennoch blieb er hart, bis sie sich plötzlich in eine schöne Zauberin verwandelte. Alle Entschuldigungsversuche des Prinzen brachten nichts, denn die Zauberin hatte gesehen, dass sein Herz keine Liebe kennt. So verwünschte sie sein Schloss, verwandelte sämtliche Bewohner und machte aus ihm ein abscheuliches Biest. Dieser Fluch kann nur gebrochen werden, wenn er es bis zu seinem 21. Geburtstag schafft, eine Frau wahrhaftig zu lieben und ihre Liebe zu erringen, bevor die magische Rose verblüht, die ihm die Zauberin schenkte. Ansonsten muss er diese furchtbare Gestalt für immer beibehalten. Zusätzlich erhielt er einen verzauberten Spiegel, in den folgenden Jahren sein einziges Fenster zur Außenwelt. Es wird übergeblendet zu dem schönen Mädchen Belle, das sich inmitten seiner engstirnigen Dorfgemeinschaft nicht wohl fühlt. In ihren Büchern versunken träumt sie davon, eines Tages die Welt zu entdecken, was vor allem bei dem eitlen, aber hochgeachteten Gaston auf Unverständnis stößt, da er meint, Frauen sollten nicht lesen. Trotzdem möchte er unbedingt Belle zur Frau, weil sie das schönste Mädchen im Dorf ist, die jedoch findet sein ungehobeltes Verhalten und seine Dummheit unerträglich. Der einzige Mensch, der Belle etwas bedeutet, ist ihr Vater Maurice, ein bisher glückloser Erfinder, den die meisten Bewohner der Stadt für verrückt halten. Seine neueste Erfindung, eine Maschine zum Holzhacken, funktioniert jedoch und so macht er sich auf den Weg, sie auf dem Markt in der nächsten Stadt vorzustellen. Im dunklen Wald verirrt er sich aber und wird von Wölfen angegriffen, woraufhin sein Pferd durchgeht und er auf seiner Flucht ein düsteres Schloss findet, in dem er Zuflucht sucht. Dort macht er zu seinem Erstaunen schnell Bekanntschaft mit den verzauberten Schlossbewohnern, lebenden Gegenständen, die sich aber äußerst zuvorkommend um ihn bemühen, so dass er seine Scheu verliert. Als er sich gerade vor dem Kamin wärmen will, erscheint das Biest, das sich jähzornig auf ihn stürzt und ihn in den Kerker wirft. Zuhause hat der äußerst selbstsichere Gaston schon alles für eine Hochzeit vorbereitet, noch bevor er Belle überhaupt einen Antrag gemacht hat. Diese lässt ihn jedoch sehr schmählich abblitzen und er muss – vor der gesamten Dorfgemeinschaft lächerlich gemacht – wutschnaubend von dannen ziehen. Kurz danach macht sich Belle, nachdem sein Pferd ohne ihn zurückgekehrt ist, große Sorgen um ihren Vater und begibt sich schließlich auf die Suche nach ihm. Sie erreicht ebenfalls das Schloss und findet den kranken Maurice im Kerker, der sie inständig bittet, sofort zu fliehen. Doch das Biest hat ihre Anwesenheit schon bemerkt und redet aus dem Schatten heraus mit Belle. Sie fleht es an, ihren Vater frei zu lassen, aber das Biest lässt sich nicht erweichen. Schließlich bietet Belle gegen den Willen ihres Vaters sich zum Tausch an und verspricht dem Biest, für immer im Schloss zu bleiben, wenn es ihren Vater gehen lässt. Daraufhin tritt das Biest ins Licht und Belle erblickt seine schreckliche Gestalt. Trotzdem bestätigt sie ihr Versprechen und ergibt sich ihrem Schicksal, während ihr Vater gewaltsam aus dem Schloss befördert wird. Derweil sitzt der schlechtgelaunte Gaston im Wirtshaus und beklagt seinen Gesichtsverlust, doch die Männer des Dorfes, die alle so stark, groß und grob sein wollen wie er, muntern ihn wieder auf, so dass er zu seiner normalen Eitelkeit zurückkehrt. Kurz darauf stürmt Maurice in das Wirtshaus auf der Suche nach Menschen, die ihm helfen, Belle zu befreien. Seine Schilderungen des Biestes stoßen aber nur auf Spott und so wird er hinausgeworfen. Während die anderen Gäste sich über Maurice lustig machen, kommt Gaston eine Idee, wie er Belle doch noch zu seiner Frau machen kann. Im Schloss sind die verzauberten Bewohner in heller Aufregung, da sie in Belle das Mädchen sehen, das den Fluch brechen könnte. Sie drängen das Biest, sie wie einen Gast einzuquartieren und ein wenig freundlicher zu ihr zu sein. Der Jähzorn des Biestes überwiegt jedoch und auch Belle ist unwillig, den Herren des Schlosses näher kennenzulernen. Erst in der Nacht verlässt sie ihr Zimmer und betritt einen Raum im Westflügel, den ihr das Biest zuvor verboten hatte. In diesem zerstörten Raum findet sie die magische Rose, die bereits begonnen hat zu welken. Das Biest erwischt sie und wirft sie rasend vor Wut aus dem Raum, worauf Belle ihr Versprechen bricht und aus dem Schloss flüchtet. Im Wald wird sie wie zuvor Maurice von Wölfen angegriffen, doch im letzten Moment kommt das Biest zu ihrer Rettung, wird aber im Kampf verletzt. Sie bringt es wieder ins Schloss und pflegt es gesund, dankbar, dass es sie gerettet hat. Im Folgenden ist das Biest sehr verändert. Sehr schnell verliebt es sich in Belle und schenkt ihr zu ihrer Begeisterung die gewaltige Schlossbibliothek. Belle denkt zwar immer noch an die grobe Behandlung im Vorfeld, ist aber ebenfalls sehr angetan von seinem neuen charmanten Wesen. Langsam kommen die beiden sich näher. Am Vortag des 21. Geburtstags des Biestes bemühen sich nun alle Schlossbewohner, diese letzte Chance zu nutzen. Belle und das Biest verbringen einen romantischen Abend, bevor das Biest ihr jedoch seine Liebe gestehen kann, beichtet sie ihm, dass sie ihren Vater furchtbar vermisst. Das Biest gibt ihr daraufhin seinen Zauberspiegel, in dem Belle sieht, dass Maurice sich allein auf den Weg gemacht hat, um sie zu retten, und jetzt vollkommen entkräftet im Wald herumirrt. Daraufhin lässt das Biest aus Liebe Belle zu ihrem Vater gehen und verspielt somit die wahrscheinlich letzte Chance, vom Fluch befreit zu werden. Belle findet ihren Vater und bringt ihn nach Hause, wo schon Gaston bereitsteht, um seinen Plan auszuführen. Er hat den Leiter einer Nervenheilanstalt bestochen, damit er Maurice wegen seines irren Gefasels über das Biest einsperrt, es sei denn, Belle würde seine Frau. Belle weigert sich und beweist mithilfe des Zauberspiegels, dass ihr Vater nicht verrückt ist. Die Stadtbewohner geraten beim Anblick des Biestes in Panik, was Gaston ausnutzt, um sie aufzustacheln. Gemeinsam mit vielen bewaffneten Männern macht er sich auf, das Biest zu töten und sperrt Belle und Maurice ein, damit sie das Biest nicht warnen können. Die beiden können sich aber mit Maurice' Erfindung befreien und eilen den Männern nach. Im Schloss sind die Bewohner enttäuscht, nun doch nicht vom Fluch befreit zu werden. Als der aufgebrachte Mob in das Schloss eindringt, verteidigen sie es mit all ihrer Kraft, nur das Biest will nicht mitkämpfen, da es ohne Belle all seine Hoffnung verloren hat. Die Bewohner können alle Angreifer abwehren bis auf Gaston, der sich in den Westflügel vorkämpft und das Biest dort findet. Dieses lässt sich von ihm widerstandslos verletzen, bis Belle vor dem Schloss auftaucht und es neue Hoffnung schöpft. Gaston und das Biest kämpfen auf dem Schlossdach miteinander. Als das Biest die Oberhand gewinnt, fleht Gaston, der das Biest zuvor verspottet hatte, um sein Leben, und das Biest lässt ihn frei. Als das Biest sich Belle zuwendet, rammt ihm Gaston ein Messer in den Rücken, als er noch einmal zustechen will, stürzt er vom Dach und fällt in eine tiefe Schlucht. Das Biest, froh, Belle wenigstens noch einmal sehen zu dürfen, stirbt in ihren Armen, worauf Belle ihm ihre Liebe gesteht, nur Augenblicke, bevor das letzte Blatt der Rose fällt. In diesem Moment wird das Biest in den schönen Prinzen zurückverwandelt und ist wieder unversehrt. Belle erkennt ihr geliebtes Biest in seinen Augen und durch einen Kuss werden nun auch alle Gegenstände wieder zurück in Menschen verwandelt, sowie das Schloss wieder genauso strahlend und schön wird wie zuvor. Die Geschichte endet mit einer Hochzeit im opulenten Ballsaal, bei der alle Schlossbewohner sowie Belles Vater anwesend sind. Charaktere ;Belle: Belle ist die intelligente, wunderschöne Tochter eines Erfinders. Mit ihrem fortschrittlichen Denken, ihrer Liebe zu Büchern und ihrem Freiheitsdrang passt sie nicht in die konservative Stadtgemeinschaft. Zuerst hasst sie das Biest, aber dann schafft sie es, hinter die hässliche Fassade zu blicken. ;Biest/Prinz Adam: Aus Strafe wegen seiner Kaltherzigkeit wird der Prinz in ein hässliches Biest verwandelt. Dieses ist größer und stärker als ein normaler Mensch und vollkommen mit Fell bedeckt. Das Biest findet sich selbst so abstoßend, dass es sich nicht vorstellen kann, jemals den Fluch zu brechen. Aus dieser Hoffnungslosigkeit heraus ist es zunächst jähzornig, gewalttätig und grausam, bis seine Liebe zu Belle es verändert. ;Maurice: Belles Vater, ein verschrobener Erfinder, den die anderen Stadtbewohner für verrückt halten. Gaston will ihn schließlich sogar in eine Anstalt einweisen lassen. ;Gaston: Gaston ist ein erfolgreicher Jäger, der attraktivste, stärkste und einfach männlichste Mann der Stadt, daher wird er von allen Frauen angehimmelt und von den Männern bewundert. Er ist überaus selbstverliebt und eitel und möchte unbedingt Belle zur Frau, weil für ihn das schönste Mädchen der Stadt auch gleichzeitig das beste ist. Sie mag ihn jedoch nicht und weist seinen Antrag ab, was ihn schwer trifft, weil er Ablehnung nicht gewöhnt ist. Später möchte er aus Eifersucht das Biest töten. ;Lefou: Gastons ständiger Begleiter. Lefou ist anders als Gaston trottelig und hässlich und bewundert diesen deshalb sehr (womit er ihn nur noch in seiner Eitelkeit bestärkt), obwohl Gaston gerne seine Wut an ihm auslässt und ihn auch ansonsten nicht sehr gut behandelt. ;Lumière: Der äußerst charmante Dreiarmleuchter war vor seiner Verwandlung Koch und Diener im Schloss. Er ist der Prototyp des romantischen französischen Kavaliers und gibt in dieser Funktion dem Biest viele Tipps, wie er Belles Herz erringen kann. Zusammen mit einem Staubwedel (vor der Verwandlung ein Dienstmädchen), mit dem er immer wieder kleine Techtelmechtel hat, ist er die einzige Person im Film, die mit einem französischen Akzent spricht und auch immer wieder Verweise auf die französische Kultur gibt (gutes Essen, Tanz und Musik). ;Von Unruh: Der Haus- und Hofmeister wurde in eine kleine Stehuhr verwandelt, versucht aber auch in dieser Gestalt noch, jedem Befehle zu erteilen. Meistens werden diese von den anderen Hausbewohnern ignoriert, da er ängstlich ist und niemals etwas tun würde, was den Befehlen seines Herren, dem Biest, entgegenläuft. Er ist ein wenig aufgeblasen und streitet sich oft mit Lumière. ;Madame Pottine: Die Teekanne ist die resolute Regentin über Küche, Geschirr und Besteck. Sie kümmert sich sehr mütterlich um Belle und setzt sich dabei auch mal über ein Verbot des Biestes hinweg. Ihr Sohn Tassilo, ein kleines Teetässchen, setzt später Maurice' Erfindung in Gang und befreit so Belle und Maurice. ;Tassilo: Sohn von Madame Pottine. Er ist eine kleine aufgeweckte Teetasse, die sich gegen Ende des Films in Belles Tasche versteckt, um sie dazu zu bewegen, in das Schloss des Biestes zurückzukehren. Synchronisation Die deutsche Synchronisation des Films übernahm die Berliner Synchron in Berlin. Rezeption Der Film gewann 1992 jeweils einen Oscar für den Besten Song und die Beste Filmmusik. Er war bis 2010 (Oben) der einzige animierte Film überhaupt, der für den Oscar in der Kategorie Bester Film nominiert wurde. Er spielte 1991 insgesamt 146 Millionen US-Dollar ein, was ihn zum dritterfolgreichsten Film des Jahres machte, nur geschlagen von den Sommer-Blockbustern Terminator 2 – Tag der Abrechnung und Robin Hood – König der Diebe. 2002 wurde der Film in das National Film Registry aufgenommen, in dem als besonders erhaltenswert geltende US-Filme verzeichnet sind. Der Film gehört zudem laut dem American Film Institute zu den 25 bedeutendsten amerikanischen Musicalfilmen. Hintergrund * Der Film wurde von Linda Woolverton von einer Geschichte von Roger Allers adaptiert, die auf der „Die Schöne und das Biest“-Version von Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont basiert. * In diesem Film wurde in ordentlichem Umfang auf CGI gesetzt. Insbesondere die Tanz-Szene im Schloss und die Szene zum Lied "Sei hier Gast" bestehen fast vollständig aus CGI, wobei bei dem Lied diese Technik auch im Vordergrund eingesetzt wurde. * Nach einer Konvertierung in das Disney Digital 3-D-Format sollte Die Schöne und das Biest am 10. Juni 2010 auf die Kinoleinwand zurückkehren. Dieser Termin aber wurde von Disney auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben. Allerdings erschien am 10. November 2011 die 3D-Fassung auf Blu-ray in Deutschland. In den USA startet die 3D-Fassung am 13. Januar 2012 in den Kinos. Lieder ;Belles Lied: “Unsere Stadt”: Das Eröffnungslied des Films. Belle macht sich auf den Weg zum Buchladen des Dorfes, wobei das ganze Dorf in das Lied mit einsteigt und Belles Gefühle beschreibt. ;Belle Reprise: Gesungen von Belle, nachdem Gaston ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hat. Belle redet sich dabei heraus, weil sie mehr vom Leben erwartet als ein Provinzleben, wie Gaston es ihr bieten würde. ;Sei hier Gast: (engl.: Be Our Guest): Eine fantastische Darbietung der Schlossgegenstände am Abend, um Belle zu unterhalten. ;Gaston: Gastons Handlanger Lefou und die anwesenden Trinkgesellen feiern Gaston in der Dorfkneipe. ;Gaston Reprise: Nachdem Maurice aus dem Schloss geflohen ist, um in der Kneipe im Dorf Hilfe zu suchen, erntet er vom Stadtvolk nur Gelächter. Hier kommt Gaston auf die Idee, Belle zu erpressen, indem er ihren Vater in eine psychiatrische Anstalt schickt, sollte sie ihn nicht heiraten. ;Wer hätt's gedacht: (engl.: Something There): Gesungen von Belle und dem Biest, als sie Gefühle füreinander entwickeln. ;Mensch wieder sein: (Nur auf der Deluxe-DVD) (engl.: Human Again): Die verwunschenen Bewohner des Palastes bereiten den Ballabend vor und träumen davon, wieder Mensch zu sein. Diese Szene wurde nachsynchronisiert. ;Die Schöne und das Biest: (engl.: Beauty and the Beast, auch Tale As Old As Time): Gesungen von Mdm. Pottine als Belle und das Biest im Ballraum des Schlosses tanzen. ;Tod dem Biest: (engl.: The Mob Song): Gesungen von den Dorfbewohnern auf ihrem Weg zum Schloss, um das Biest zu töten. Auszeichnungen * 2002: Aufnahme in das National Film Registry * 1993: ASCAP Film and Television Music Award für Alan Menken und Howard Ashman für den Besten Song* * 1993: Goldene Leinwand * 1992: Grammy für Celine Dion und Peabo Bryson für Best Pop Performance By a Duo or Group With Vocal* * 1992: Grammy für Richard Kaufman und die Nürnberger Symphoniker für Best Pop Instrumental Performance* * 1992: Grammy für Alan Menken für Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television* * 1992: Grammy für Howard Ashman und Alan Menken für Best Song Written Specifically for a Motion Picture or for Television* * 1992: Oscar für Alan Menken für die Beste Filmmusik * 1992: Oscar für Alan Menken und Howard Ashman für den Besten Song* * 1992: Annie Award für den Besten Animierten Film * 1992: BMI Film Music Award für Alan Menken * 1992: Golden Globe für die/das Besten/Beste Comedy/Musical * 1992: Golden Globe für Alan Menken für die Beste Filmmusik * 1992: Golden Globe für Alan Menken und Howard Ashman für den Besten Song* * 1991: Los Angeles Film Critics Association Award in der Kategorie Best Animation * für „Beauty and the Beast“ Video- und DVD-Veröffentlichungen * 1997 wurde eine Fortsetzung mit dem Titel Die Schöne und das Biest: Weihnachtszauber direkt für den Videomarkt produziert. Ein Jahr darauf wurde mit Die Schöne und das Biest: Belles zauberhafte Welt ein dritter Teil der Reihe inszeniert. * Für die Wiederveröffentlichung auf DVD am 1. Januar 2002 wurde Die Schöne und das Biest restauriert und neu zusammengeschnitten. Für diese Version des Films, bei der die meisten Animationen aufpoliert wurden, wurde im zweiten Akt des Filmes eine neue Sequenz zum ausgelassenen Song „Human Again“ hinzugefügt. Die Szene wurde mit neuer Besetzung, darunter Roland Hemmo als Herr von Unruh und Thomas Fritsch als Lumière, nachsynchronisiert, da die ursprünglichen Sprecher nicht mehr zur Verfügung standen, Manfred Lichtenfeld und Joachim Kemmer etwa waren zum Zeitpunkt der Synchronisation der neuen Szene bereits verstorben. Als Special Edition wurde die 2-Disc Platinum Edition am 8. Oktober 2002 veröffentlicht. * Am 4. November 2010 wurden die Kinoversion und die Neuversion in einer gemeinsamen DVD- und Blu-Ray-Ausgabe neu veröffentlicht. * Am 10. November 2011 wurde die 3D-Version auf Blu-ray 3D veröffentlicht, zusammen mit der Filmdisk der letztjährigen Blu-ray-Ausgabe. Hierbei gab es unter den Kunden mit den Extras, welche in der ersten Blu-ray Box auf zwei Blu-ray Discs verteilt waren, Probleme, da die zweite BD mit den Extras in der 3D-Box fehlte. Zudem wurde, ähnlich wie beim Der König der Löwen, nur die Kinofassung in 3D konvertiert, die Special Edition mit der zusätzlichen Szene aber nicht. Literatur * Elmar Biebl, Dirk Manthey, Jörg Altendorf: Die Filme von Walt Disney. Die Zauberwelt des Zeichentricks. 2. Auflage, 177 S. Milchstraße, Hamburg 1993, ISBN 3-89324-117-5. Weblinks * * Offizielle Webseite Kategorie:Filmtitel 1991 Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm